Uchiha X Hunter
by naruclaw
Summary: What would happen if Shisui Uchiha was launched into the Hunter x Hunter world with an insane skill ceiling? Find out this time... what do you mean "is this my first story"?
1. Begin again

**Authors note**: yooo this is the first story I've ever done so keep that in mind but definitely taking constructive criticism but i have just a few notes. "_Thinking", _**Techniques** "speaking" That's it enjoy.

* * *

Darkness enveloped him as his descent continued for what seemed to be an eternity. "_Itachi I... I'm sorry it had to end like this if I had reacted sooner maybe we wouldn't have had to say goodbye. I know you'll do what you have to for the clan. Good luck and goodbye... my friend"._

Even though his sight was gone Shisui's keen senses wouldn't let him forget the distance of this drop, the time itll take to reach the bottom_. "in 3... 2... 1..."_ suddenly Shisui didn't feel like he was falling, it felt like he was... floating. Until suddenly he saw light, wait SAW?!? _"How am i seeing anything how am i not dead... or... "._

His thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt landing on what appeared to be water but hard as rock and clear as glass. it also went on in every direction as far as he could see. Speaking of which shisui quickly noticed his change in body as he was maybe 8 no definitely 7 years old again but why he thought. "Are you ready Shisui Uchiha?"

a small surroundsurrounding voice stated out of the blue. Shisui's head shot up and darted to the sides as he tried to locate the source, to no avail "who are you? where am I?"

" First my question will be answered. You have killed many and caused the deaths of more indirectly, you constantly live a life of bloodshed and horror and you thrived in it, you killed without remorse and would have continued to do so had you lived irregardless of reason the fact is, you are a killer and have been most of your life. What say you man of death, instrument of chaos, What say you now."

The voice stated harshely, Shisui simply bowed his head and stayed silent but only for a moment "NO I... I'm not a savage killing machine who kills without emotion, I mourn every life i take, I was given a choice from the day I was born: To protect everything I love or to watch it be destroyed in the aftermath of war. So yes I killed and Yes i would continue because I refuse to sit by and watch someone else decided the value of the lives of those I care about. So no I do not regret killing those I have I do however regret hurting everyone that person was important to"

The young ninja stated his point strongly and unwaveringly with a small tear forming in his eye as he said the last part and bowed his head as he waited for his punishment.

"well said Shisui I really do love doing this part with you". The voice said as Shisui lifted his head to find himself suddenly in a classroom with a floating ball of energy behind the big desk. The ball glowed as it spoke

"First, yes you're dead, who i am doesn't matter and to be honest its kinda complicated, yes I know you and yes you've been here before" The voice said with a gleeful voice "so what else you got?".

Shisui just stared at the entity stuck in bewilderment. " I... I... am I going to hell?" he asked unable to ignore the events of earlier.

"Nope, even better you get to choose. I know I know you have no idea what I'm talking about. Well just be patient I was getting to that" The voice was, as best as Shisui could tell, a child. " So these are your choices, you can go to a place of pure bliss where you'll never feel a negative emotion and can meet all beings in creation who have chosen bliss. Or you can chose reincarnation, however for you choose to be reincarnated you must go to another place, another world, where the rules of reality are different than your own. Unfortunately I won't be able to tell you what world you're going to but I can send you now or naturally, the choice is yours". The last part confused Shisui,

" what do you mean 'Naturally'? and by now do you mean I would be as I am? A child?" He hadn't noticed until now but his voice was definitely smaller, he really was 7 again, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of chuckling.

" Still you refuses to even consider paradise, of course that's how you've always been..." the entity trails off as if lost in thought " also Iroh... he misses you very much... yet again you die so young... ah the tragic journey of your soul... but i digress. Basically you can be born naturally into this new world or you can walk out that door behind you and fall right into the world already chosen for you, however I cannot tell you where you'll end up, it could be dangerous. however this way you retain your memory and your potential becomes bottomless." Shisui pondered this for a moment then shook his head before responding " No matter what, my instincts won't let me go into a new situation with less information so I'm going now, but first what do you mean my potential becomes bottomless? And why am I 7?" He said still very confused.

"Oh well this world your going to doesn't have chakra, so your chakra doesn't need its worldly limitations and every single jutsu in the ninja world is available to you. And your age is simple, firstly its the form where you were at your happiest, secondly it gives you time to age and forget everything about this little experience. eventually all you'll remember is that you came from somewhere else and can't seem to remember where".

The voice seemed pleased with its self and its answer as Shisui stood speechless. "Wait but I..."

"That's your time, see you soon Shisui" the voice said abruptly as the door behind the young ninja opened up and sucked him out.

He then found himself falling from the sky, the canopy of the enormous forest below drew closer as Shisui steadied himself and braced to land. Breaking through the canopy and bouncing from tree to tree he finally landed swiftly skidding across the ground. Shisui was still racking his brain with all the information he received in the past... hour? As he lost himself in thought for just a moment, he noticed a sudden presence behind him and lept into the trees narrowly avoiding a large snout.

Shisui's eyes widened as they met with the eyes of a house size, starved looking coyote with wild matted white fur and cold, black, soulless eyes.

Shisui visibly gulped with anticipation, " _This huge beast managed to sneak up on me? And it has the look of a killer, like it only see's me and nothing else matters. This is bad, this body isn't as fast or strong as I was, and I don't have nearly enough chakra if I make one wrong move this thing will be the very quick end of me... well hear goes nothing_"

* * *

**THE END**

**Welp that's chapter one, sorry if it's too long or short i wasn't sure where to stop but right before the first conflict seemed pretty accurate if animes taught me anything. But next chapters otw and remember FEEDBACK PLZZZ**


	2. Assassins vs Ninja

**Assassins X Shinobi**

Shisui dashed for the forest but the beast was quicker than he thought and swiped its huge paw in his path. Twisting his body Shisui narrowly avoided the razor sharp claws of the beast, without waisting a breath he dived through the forest as fast as he could, unfortunately unable to stay in a straight line for long as the creature was faster than him and it would lead to a quick death.

_" I have to do something I don't know how large this forest is and what's worse is I can't be sure which ways the closest exit, this is looking... huh"_. The young ninja thought as he stopped and turned to see the beast staring him down, teeth bared and fur raised but... perfectly still. _"it stopped chasing me? Why it clearly doesn't want to... is it following orders maybe?" _Shisui wondered before a voice behind him brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mike you failed to catch one? That's rare, oh well, I guess I have to call it in".

Shisui swung his head around to see a young girl in her early teens with grey eyes and dark purple hair combed in thick bunches, each tied with a string towards the tip, which vaguely resembles stars. She has a round face, a small nose, and brown skin all wrapped up in a classic butler uniform.

She put her finger up to Shisui "One moment" she said as she pulled out a small square divice that she flips open and puts to her ear. "Sir Mike failed to catch an intruder." "Alright I'll let Gotoh know so he may be reprimanded appropriately".

Shisui blinked when he heard a voice come from the box. _"Nifty little communication device there__, I wonder how common they are" _he shook his head trying to refocus his thoughts _"if she's talking about that beast than I guess I was right and Mike's something of a guard dog... but for who? And what kinda name is Mike for that thing anyway" _he thought as the young butler spoke, grabbing his attention.

"You're trespassing on private property, normally I would have you turn around and leave but given that you escaped Mike I'm going to have to eliminate you please prepare yourself" she said coldly.

Shisui was taken aback by this as she didn't seem much older than him but was clearly capable, he couldn't help but smile at this "I don't know where I am or who you are but I'd really like to just leave so if you don't mind pointing to the exi-" Shisui was cut of by a club flying over his head as he stood back up from ducking the butlers attack "Reall-" he was cut off again as she launched at him with a series of cain strikes all aiming for his head, Shisui swiftly dodged his head back and forth avoiding the cain and counterattacking with a punch to her stomach pushing her back some.

The butler stopped and glared at the ninja "how dare you disrespect my employers by laying your filthy fingers on the clothes they gave me. I'm gonna finish this quickly" she threatened charging at Shisui who just smiled as she closed the distance, bringing her cane down onto Shisui she went wide eyed when her attack completely missed and her opponent was gone _"he... he just vanished? "_ she thought before feeling a tap on her shoulder, as soon as she turned she was sent flying with a strong fist to the face. Shisui couldn't hold in his chuckle any more "I'm sorry its just you talked so big but you're barely a strong genin" he said with another chuckle as he vanished and appeared on the otherside of her again "sorry about this" he said as he chops the back of her neck and she falls into unconsciousness. Shisui lets out a sigh of relief as she lays silent "Now if I was a betting man I'd say your blocking the exit aren't ya" He said to Mike who was still snarling and staring him down. "Guess up it is." the young ninja said as je began his acent up the mountain.

After a while of walking he started noticing more and more butlers most older some still kids, instead of stupidly fighting his way through the skilled shinobi opted for stealth and snuck the rest of the way. He stopped as he noticed 2 individuals walking down ths pathway, one was taller with long flowing white hair and pale skin with black claws on each hand and a body clearly trained to peak perfection. Next to him was an older man with the same skin and hair color but his hair is shorter and spiked up, he also has a thin hanging mustache. Shisui held his breath as soon as he seen the pair _"I can tell just by looking at them that they _are insanely _strong, I wouldn't stand a chance, I should stay here and wait for them to pass"_

"Alright, so I want you to go discipline Mike and I'll go talk to Gotoh about keeping tabs on ALL his employees" The old man said clearly irritated by today's developments. "But first handel it" Shisui blinked a little confused by this _"handel what?" _he thought as the long haired one simply knoded and vanished faster than Shisui could see. The speed at which he moved startled Shisui so much he instinctively activated his sharingan without noticing.

"You shouldn't be here" he heard whispered behind his back. Shisui went wide eyed as he leaped from the branch but felt a hand grab his leg. Twisting around he saw the other man with his fist cocked back behind him, Immediately the Uchiha threw both arms up in an x to block the attack. As the fist landed Shisui groaned feeling his arms break along with 3 ribs. The punch sent him crashing into the ground at the old mans feet, "oh? Your still alive? You can take quite a beating for a child I see" The old man said with a smile, however Shisui knew it was a false smile feeling the killing intent coming off him "But you trespassed in my home, presumably assaulted one of my employees, and now I've caught you sneaking around likely looking for imformation on us or even a picture for profit". Shisui hadn't the slightest idea what the old man was talking about but he could feel him building energy and instead of laying on the ground waiting for his death, the young ninja decided to do something. As the commas in his eyes began to spin the old man froze, his head down and his hands behind his back, he was like a statue. Shisui quickly turned to see the other man standing proud and tall behind him.

"Let me go and I'll release your friend." Shisui said sternly as he stared at the man, sharingan blaring. He was almost taken by suprise when he noticed the man avoiding looking him directly in the eyes. "You have strength boy I'll give you that, I was sure that I had over estimated you with that punch, until I hit you and you survives of course." He complimented before lifting his finger "However, There are 2 reasons why this will only end in your death, even given you were somehow able to get past or even kill me. That would be 1, everyone else in this area" Shisui twitched at this. "I can assume Mike is a problem for you given the message received from the butler apprentice and her immediately proceeding radio silence. So the exit is already blocked, not to mention the strength of the staff here. A battle with me will no doubt injure you, and you will never be able to defeat them all along with my son Illumi." He chuckles "Although none of that matters because of reason number 2". Shisui scoffed at the last comment

"What at? Is it that your stronger than me" He said confidently even though he was internally freaking out.

"Well yes but its also because a Zoldyck is not so easily incapacitated, least of all my father".

As he finished he couldn't hold his smile at Shisui's shocked face as he turned around "And now you attempt to fog my mind? Insolent child, I'm getting rid of you right now" **"DRAGON HEAD" **The old man shouted as a large purple dragon erupted from his body and kaunched at the unsuspecting ninja.

Shisui couldn't believe his eye's "_I'm gonna die again... already... no way, its not happening!_" He thought as his eyes went from commas to one conjuined shuriken as a large green aura formed around him in the shape of a knight in armor. The dragon colides with the Knight in a huge fiery display.

After the explosion the dust cleared to show a scene of a small boy lying unconscious and 2 certifiably gods standing over him with what was once animosity is now... curiosity.

* * *

**The End**

Hey guys sooo here's chapter 2 and I have a question. Should Shisui join the hunter exam or have his own arc during. Also I am asking you guys to pm me an oc or oc idea for the story because hunter or not I'm changing the story some. but other than that please FEEDBACK FEEDBACK FEEDBACK.


	3. Hunter X Hunter

**HUNTER X HUNTER **

_"Focus... you don't need your eyes to see them... breath"_ thoughts raced through Shisui's head as he stood perfectly still in a pitch black room. He could feel the presence of another in the room with him, suddenly his ear twitched as he felt the air shift. Shisui wasted no time in ducking under the razor sharp claws that nearly decapitated him, immediately looking for a counter attack, the young ninja swings his body to the right bringing his right leg all the way around slamming his heel into the side of his attacker or that's what he thought he did until he felt their hand wrap around his ankle, squeeze, and yank him as it rotated 360 slamming Shisui back into the hard wooden floor cracking and splintering the wood.

Shisui quickly recovered and launched his other leg at his attacker waiting for the precise moment his opponent would defend so he can burst his right leg through his opponent's grasp and use his momentum to flip forwards and slam his heel into their scalp. Satisfied with the success of his plan Shisui pushed off his opponent backwards to his feet "That all you got bro?" his opponent taunted.

Shisui scoffed at this then suddenly heard the opponent come at him fast _"he's diving at me?" _Shisui thought suprised as he bent backward to let 2 sharp claws pass over him. However, instead of the rest of his opponent's body following like he expected, he felt his opponent kick him in his side and fling him across the room

_"he made me think he was diving so he could get close, ok... gloves off" _He thought as he jumped up only to be met with a kick to his face followed by a punch to the gut and a kick to the side. His opponent was relentlessly beating him not giving him a chance to recover. Shisui scoffed as he took another punch to the face but this time he was able to avoid recoil and grab his assailants arm.

Shisui wasted no time in twisting the arm then delivering 3 quick kicks to the stomach followed by a spining heel kick to the face sending his opponent into the opposite wall. The moment his opponent bounced off the wall Shisui planted him right back into it with a powerful knee. His opponent recovered quicker than Shisui thought he would and right hooked him 10 feet away. As the 2 caught their breaths and dashed toward each other the lights came on and they heard a soft yet comanding voice yell "That's enough".

Shisui stopped and stared at his assailant clearly angry he was stopped. Across from him was a boy barely his hight with spiky white hair and sharp blue eyes, he was also obviously irritated. They both looked to the entrance of the small wooden room and bowed as a tall slender figure walked in. "Killua your attacks are strong but too predictable and not deliberate enough. Shisui you're strong and fast but your reacting too much, if all you do is wait for your opponent to make a move you could find yourself on the wrong end of a killing blow." The tall man instructed the 2 and they both bowed in understanding. He turned to Shisui as he spoke again "Kil, give me and Shi a minute to speak". Killua scoffed as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, he waited for Killua to walk away from the door before speaking. You almost used your chakra in front of Kil... again" Shisui said nothing as he held his head down "do you have nothing to say for yourself?" he asked prompting the ex ninja to finally speak up. "He's so cocky and without my chakra we're too close for me to really teach him a lesson... I'm sorry ok I got caught up in the fight"

Illumi knelt down with his hand on his younger brothers shoulder "No... you are not to reveal the nature of nen to Killua or your special version of it. You know this... you do not get caught up, you remain focused at all times like I taught you... this won't happen a third time" Shisui only nodded in agreement and walked out of the room and house to find his special spot. He walked through the woods until he found the stream with 2 large rocks separated enough for water to flow but close enough to look like the yin and yang symbol. Shisui liked to come here just to think. _"How long has it been since I fell for the sky? 4 years... wow, I wonder what happened to me before that? why I fell in the first place, who I even was. Its weird because I know this isn't my blood family but... I've never known any other family, sometimes I even forget I wasn't born here but even still, with the intense traning and... threats... I know this is still my family. Father himself even said he barely remembers the day I arrived, but he's happy I'm here and his son" _Shisui couldn't help but smile at the last part remembering his father and grandfather at first thinking him useful and now truly believing he's no different than the rest of the family."I wonder if I'll forget that day too? Is it wrong if I want to forget?"

"Of course not"! Shisui jumped as he heard a voice come from behind him, turning to see his little brother looking down at him from a tree before jumping down. "Look I don't know what its like in that foggy head of yours but the day you got here and how or why, none of that matters now. What matters now is your here and your family, Shisui Zoldyck my obnoxious older brother, that's who you are so don't ever question it". Killua said with a noticeable smile on his face "thanks Kil, I needed that. Now... you wanna go steel Millukis chips and plant the empty bag in Kalluto's room?" He said playfully to which Killuas face lit up "Do you even gotta ask?"

* * *

1 year later

"He did what?!?" Shisui yelled in suprise as he talked to Gotoh. "He said he was taking the hunter exam then attacked your mother and left". Shisui just blinked a few times in shock "I leave on 1 mission for 3 weeks and he flies off the rails" He sighed and face palmed, alright I'm going after him he decided as he pulled out his phone and called Milluki "Hey I'm gonna catch Killua and bring him back, where's the hunter exam being held?"

"oh your gonna catch him? Good, when you bring him back make sure you bring him to me first. he's gonna pay for what he did to my mothers heart. I'll send you the coordinates"

"Thanks" He said as he hung up _"she probably deserved it, actually now that I think about it I'm surprised Kil didn't leave sooner, maybe it was cause I wasn't hear..." _he thought as he walked away from a bowing Gotoh "Lord Shisui, you intend to bring lord Killua back?" He questioned

"No Gotoh. I'm just gonna follow him and make sure he's ok, you know how close we are. But don't worry, I'll make sure to visit ok?" He said with a big grin

"Of course, safe travles my lord" Gotoh bowed once more as Shisui walked away waving by. Shisui coulda swore he heard a tear hit the floor but dismissed it as his imagination.

It didn't take long to catch up to his rebellious baby brother as Shisui entered a room crowded with others most not to intimidating at all but a few caught his eye. As he wondered around the room he finally spotted Killua drinking an orange pop. Killua turned to face Shisui, stopped, then finished his drink before crushing and throwing the can to then speak with a large grin "how was the mission"?

A tick mark appeared on Shisui's head as he took a deep breath, then whacked his brother on the head. "Ow come on Shi you know she had it coming and its its not like i kill-"

"THAT was for... being a brat, not for leaving". Killua's eyes widened when his brother said this, Shisui knew all too well the reason Killua left. He was consconstantly training and killing, they both were, while for whatever reason Shisui was already very comfortable with intense training and killing, even spec ops type missions and while Killua was a natural prodigy at it he always seemed to want do something else.

Shisui was originally told to get very close to Killua so that if they ever couldn't get through to him or lost hold of him Shisui could bring him back. Of course Shisui soon told his brother with whom he actually bonded.

Instead of saying anything further the 2 just smiled, best not to say too much in front of the competition. "Anyway you got anymore of that pop?"

"Nah but I know where we can get more." Killua looked around for a second before stopping to point at a short round man with a huge nose. "There he is, the guy giving people poison".

Shisui's tick mark came back as he stopped his brother from continuing " Kil... just because it most likely won't effect you, doesn't mean you should drink it".

Killua just shrugs and walks over to the poisonous pop peddler "Hey Tonpa you got anymore of those pops? I'm really thirsty" He looks at Killua confused before handing him 1.

_"He should be a crumpled mess right now from how many laxatives I've given him, what's happening"_ Tonpa thought as Killua opened and drank the pop.

"Oh I'm immune to any poisons" Killua said 'matter of factly' Irritating Tonpa.

Shisui finally walks over in time to see a group behind Tonpa with the same drinks, he's about to say something when the small boy in green shorts notices the smell of them and they all pour them out.

_"He smelled the poison? He's someone of interest"_ Shisui noted as he and Killua turned to acknowledge a man who was addressing the crowd.

"Hello all, welcome to the hunter exams. My name is Satotz and I will be your proctor for stage 1. Now before we begin I must warn you the hunter exam is no simple task, many of you will fail, many of you will die. If you wish to leave now I advise you to do so as you will not be given another opportunity."

He paused and no one moved a muscle some people scoffed or even laughed.

"Very well" Satotz said before a picture of a large beast appeared projected on the wall behind him. It showed a fore legged beast that had no eyes or nose just a striped muscular body like a tiger and a snake tail.

"This is a Dogooru, it is viscous territorial, and very powerful. I want each of you to bring one to me, dead or alive, good luck". And without anymore explanation the entire floor opened up shocking everyone and dropping them into a massive pit.

* * *

Sorry this one took so long but hopefully its long enough to make up for the wait. I'm gonna try and do more chapters like this but if you prefer the shorter and quicker chapters let me know. or hey if you want me to go EVEN longer let me know. But quick note, I would love if you guys woukd pm me ideas for oc's because I plan on changing a lot but hopefully still keeping what makes HXH great.


	4. Hunter x Hunted

It wasn't long before the group of hunter exam participants hit the floor, some with grace others not so much. As they looked around they noticed that they were in a dark pit about 30ft down, but the strange thing about this room is the walls are riddled with door shaped holes all aaround them. Suddenly a voice shouts from about "You have 5 hours to retrieve and return the trophy to me, good luck".

Shisui looked around noticing some people leaving immediately and others complaining.

"Whaaaat? This is insane I barely survive the fall an now I'm supposed to catch some demon dog? What do they think I am, some super zookeeper?"

"Leorio get a hold of yourself, no one said the hunter exam was easy in fact if you were listening, he just told us we could lose our lives" A blonde boy said to the man in a business suit who was acting hysterical.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they should be trying to kill us"

"You really are hopeless"

"What was that you litt-"

"Kurapika, Leorio come on I smell something musky like a bear or dog, i think its the Dogooru" A small boy yelled to the two, stopping their bickering.

Shisui turned to Killua as soon as they headed down a tunnel,

"Killua that kid in the green has an incredible nose and it looks like he has the scent of these dog things, we should follow him. Killua nodded and the two Zoldycks proceded to follow the group.

1 hour later

"we've been following them for an hour and still haven't seen anything but a few scratche marks, not to mention the air in here is getting pretty thin" Shisui thought to himself. He and Killua have been following the group through the dark stone tunnel with only the torch made by Gon, the small boy whose name they picked up from following them.

"Ahhhh I can't take it anymore, we've been wandering for what feels like hours and we haven't even taken 1 turn. I'm calling it Gons nose is broken" Leorio shouted pointing at Gon who just stared at him wide eyed and pointed to a tiny little Dogooru, the size of a baseball, latched to a wall. Leorio lit up like a Christmas tree and wasted no time in snatching it up,

"Finally!! we got 1"

"Actually we got 2" Gon pointed out as he pointed behind Leorio, who turned slowly untill he was facing 6 rows of razor sharp teeth the size of his forearm. Before he could react the Dogooru turned wraping its snake like tail around him and dashed off into the darkness.

"LEORIO" Shouted Gon and Kurapika as they wasted no time in giving chase.

"Finally somethings happening, I was getting bored" Killua said rushing ahead.

"Kil be careful somethings off" Shisui advised his all too eager brother, but he could tell he wasn't really listening.

"Yeah yeah come on before we lose them" He said following them down the hall to which Shisui could only sigh and follow.

The beast ran ahead of the two behind it but Gon wasn't gonna lose the scent. They eventually found Leorio laying flat in the middle of a large wide ceiling room. Gon immediately rushes in to help him ignoring Kurapikas attempts to stop him from waltzing into an obvious trap.

"This is obviously a trap that kids not very smart huh Kil?... Killua?" Shisui turnes to see his brother not in his spot next to him but diving head first into the open space

"KILLUA" He shouted unfortunatel giving his position behind Kurapika away making for a pretty awkward starring contest immediately following.

"This is obviously a trap, so all I have to do is spring it and the Dogoorus will come to me, probably enough that these guys won't even care that we followed them here". Killua thought to himself as he approached Leorio seconds before Gon did, to his surprise the kid didn't even react to his sudden appearance, he just immediately dropped to Leorio to help him.

"Leorio, Leorio are you ok?"

"I... I can't... move" Leorio struggled to respond.

"Paralysis, must be what the snakes venom does" Killua said inserting himself in their conversation without taking his eyes off the dark corners of the room. He noted that the room was round so the entire edge was actually dark while countless small holes in the cealing lit up the center in a spotlight manner.

"Who are you" Gon asked beginning to lift Leorio. Killua just smiles

"No time, they're about to jump" he said as 7 of the Dogoorus come from different holes lining the walls, much like the room they started in. Suddenly the three are joined in the center by Kurapika and Shisui

"we have a problem" they both said simultaneously as 5 more came from the hallway they entered from.

"Killua next time you want to spring a trap on purpose... DON'T" Shisui said clearly angry with his brother.

"Come on Shi, Its not that bad" then 5 more come from various holes in the walls. "Ok its not ideal but still" and 6 more appear "we've been in worst spots bef-" 10 more enter the room.

"Hey Kil?"

"Yea Shi"

"Stop talking"

"Yeah ok". Shisui makes a mental note to scold his brother then took on a ready stance and closed his eyes. As more and more Dogooru poured into the room Shisui opened his eyes to reveal 3 black commas in a memorizing sea of red eyes "**Sharigan**" and he immediately followed up with his arms crossed over his head as a strong green pressure built up within and around him "**3rd gate, gate of life open**" suddenly Shisui was enveloped with a powerful rushing aura forcing his hair to flow up and getting rid of his pupils, leaving a pupil less Sharigan. Killua's eyes went wide as he gazed apon his brothers new form,

"Shisui, what the hell is that!?" he exclaimed seemingly more angry than suprised.

"I'll explain later for now just carve a path to the exit I'll keep them off your back. Gon, Kurapika, help him if you want to make it out of this". He ordered through a strained voice clearly struggling with this technique. While Kurapika was hesitant, partly because of Shisui's new form and partly because he knew their names already, Gon Immediately responded by lifting Leorio and dashing for the exit even though it was still blocked. As if this was the go mark everyone sprung into action with Killua and Kurapika dashing ahead of Gon slashing and stabing into the beast while Shisui covered the flanks quickly dashing from left to right to back over and over at blinding speeds.

They seemed to have their escape in the bag until Kurapika was caught off guard and launched to the side all the way to a wall, Kurapika being away from the Dogooru by the exit left more for Killua to deal with. It wasn't long before he wasn't able to advance and began getting surrounded. To make matters worse, the majority of the Dogooru were surrounding Shisui and forcing him to the back, recognizing him as the biggest threat. It didn't take long for Shisui to notice the predicament his brother's in unfortunately causing him to hesitate and 4 sharp claws immediately make him regret it as they rake him across the chest causing him to stumble back into another one that decided to shoulder check him into the ground. He immediately bounced up and clung horizontally to the wall to catch his breath, his gate form now wearing off leaving him extremely exhausted.

"_Damn, using the 8 gates in this thin aired room wasn't such a good idea, I can barely breath after already. I was hoping that Killua would've made it out by now. I really can't keep this up much longer. At this rate-_" Shisuis thoughts were cut short as the Dogooru began climbing at him, fast.

Taking this all in Gon decided on a plan of action. He leaped over Killua and jumped off the heads and backs of the beast till the exit was in reach and he launched Leorio through. He then turned and pulled out a fishing rod, he launched it at one of the bigger Dogooru and wrapped the string around its neck. Gon then sat on the beast back and forced it to start plowing into its the others around Killua taking out 3 as the beast swung and flailed around trying to throw Gon. Then he did the same for Kurapika and Shisui before the others eventually tore Gons beast to pieces. Despite their efforts the group was still injured, exhausted and greatly outnumbered. It seemed to be the end, the exhausted Shisui even thought he was already seeing angels as through blurry eyes a white haired figure in all white robes stood at the entrance raised its right hand and a hailstorm of fireballs launched out of their palm and each one hit an individual Dogooru instantly charing them to a crisp, in seconds the ambush, that threatened to end their participation in the hunter exams, was extinguished.

1 hour later

The group decided to take a much needed break, after the events that transpired, to rest and to get the venom out of Leorio. Shisui blinked his eyes open to see everyone sitting up in a circle around a figure in pure white robes. It was a little girl probably 5 years old with long white hair and blank white pupils, she was just about to speak when she noticed Shisui.

"Oh you're awake, cone join us" She said as she waved Shisui over. As he joined them she started again

"I guess I'll start over, my name is Sai Uta of the Uta clan and I saved you all for 2 reasons, 1 because you all seemed in trouble and 2 because of him" The small child pointed to Killua which shocked everyone.

"Why me?" Killua asked but before Sai could respond Shisui spoke up.

"Because you're the designated survivor of our clan". Now all eyes were on Shisui,

"We're both assasination clans although the Kure aren't strictly assasinations."

"No my clan is more like a mercenary one, however relationships between the Kure and the Zoldyck are strained, as such there's rules, we are not allowed to fight amongst each other unless we want to spark a deadly war, however even in the event of a war both sides have designated a survivor, not to be harmed but protected by both families, as family is very important to both of our clans". As Sai finished explaining the group had a variety of expressions. While Kurapika was the most shocked as he knew of both clans and couldn't believe that he was around both at the same time Gon and Leorio were more confused than anything constantly asking questions and Killua... started walking away. Shisui ran to his brothers side "Hey Killua are you ok"

"Kil?"

"... How long" Shisui was lost

"How long have you been holding back Shi" Shisui was taken aback by his brothers angry tone, he could hear Killua all but growl these words at him through grinded teeth.

"Killua I... Illumi told me not to tell you"

"That's it then? Illumi tells you to jump and you say how high? Are you really here for me... or to watch me? How would I know the difference" Killua walked away from his brother without giving him the chance to respond. He wanted to go to him, to say something and make everything ok but... Kil was right... he should have told him at least. Before he could take a step forward Kurapika put his hand on his shoulder, "Its alright, give him some space and let Gon talk to him" as he said that the little green ball of energy zipped past then to Killua to strike up a conversation.

"Right... then I guess we should head back" Shisui said in a defeated tone as he slung a charred Dogooru carcass over his shoulder and walked toward the exit with the rest of the group.

* * *

**So so sooo sorry for the wait, life got in the way but I do wanna keep making chapters kinda long too ahh decisions decisions. up next is the blimp scene... with a twist :)**


	5. Bonds X Enemies

**Bonds X Enemies **

Slowly but surely contestants were rising out of the pit dropping various pieces and parts, of the Dogooru they were instructed to gather, at the feet of the hunting exam proctor. While most seemed to finish the trial just fine others were looking haggard and worn out already. **BEEEEEP! **

A loud buzzer goes off as the hole below them closes up leaving a few to wander in the darkness.

"Congratulations to all you who've made it past the first stage. I hope no ones lost their resolve. Now if you will all step outside so we can move this process along."

Once outside a large luxurious blimp decended from the sky and from it emerged some men and women in all black suits and sunglasses. They formed 2 lines and faced each other making a sort of walkway between them, while the men and women seemed pretty strong Shisui couldn't help but notice the overwhelming force of a rather old looking man as he walked out of the blimp and down the pathway to the applicants.

"Hello all my name is Isaac Netero. I'm the chairman of the hunter association and the head of the hunter exam commission. We were planning on having you run to your next location but i insisted on meeting you all and giving you a much needed break after the firsr trial. So please everyone feel free to utilize the facilities of the blimp to the fullest until we reach our destination".

As he finished he bowed and waited for everyone to get on the blimp before himself, however, he didn't seem to notice a shadowy figure board the aircraft after him.

"Kil... Kil!" Shisui shouted as he watched his brother ignore him and walk away with a concerned looking Gon.

"Hey Killua, Shisui wants you... are you ignoring him" Gon asked

"I don't need to respond to liars. Whatever don't worry about that, lets find something fun to do" Killua replied with a fake smile, but Gon didn't seem to notice as he returned his own toothy grin and they ran off.

Shisui sighed as his brother ran off _"how can I apologize to him if he won't even look my way__. Damnit Kil..." _Shisui was brought out of his thoughts by a small hand grabbing his own. It was Sai.

"Come on" she said simply as she dragged Shisui away and led him to a cafeteria.

"Why did you bring me here" he questioned as he sat down at a table, but instead of responding Sai holds up a finger and walks away. A few moments later she returns with 2 bento boxes and sits down across from Shisui giving him one box and taking the other for herself.

"My apologies for my silence, you just seemed distressed and I was hungry so this seemed like the appropriate action." the tiny white haired girl explained before clasping her hands together and declaring thanks for her food.

"itadakimasu!"

"Ah I see. Well I'm not exactly in the mood to eat but i guess I should try to restore my strength." Shisui rationalized as he followed Sai's example

"itadakimasu."

"I know I don't know you very well Shisui but I don't like to see people upset especially someone who fights with as much care for others as I watched you do. Please let me attempt to help you."

Shisui hesitated but given that Sai saved his and Killuas life he felt that explaining the situation was the least he could do.

"So he's upset because you kept your true strength a secret from him? Well with all due respect the solutions seems simple. He feels that you betrayed him and that no matter what you say it's really this Illumi that guides your words and actions. So the only solution is to beg for his forgiveness and to do something to prove you're not just Illumis puppet."

"but he won't even talk to me, he ignores me everytime I try."

"That's just because he doesn't want to feel like a fool for listening to your words again if you're still lying and also because he probably knows he'd find it hard to reject an apology from you sincere or not. That's why you have to do something to prove you're not under Illumis control".

Shisui thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up as he got an Idea.

"Thank you Sai. I can't tell you how helpful this was." He said sincerely, however, before Sai could respond she dropped to the floor in a fit of coughing leaving spots of blood on the floor and her hand. Shisui immediately dropped to her side.

"Sai! what happened, are you alright".

Sai reached into her robes and pulled out a bottle of pills. Taking 2 she coughed once more than took a deep breath with a relieved exhale.

"I'm fine. Sorry to worry you". The child replied as Shisui helped her up.

"What happened, what are those pills for?"

"Its all a little complicated. The Uta clan is separated by the main family and the second family. The main Family is capable of creating second family members by a ritual that shifts ones genetic code to essentially make them stronger, faster, and immune to disease like the main family. Well I was born with a rare muscular degenerative disease that my should have killed me this year. But instead a man named Shoto Uta decided to save me... with a condition, although the disease was to severe to completelygo away so my muscles are constantly breaking down and fixing themselves. Its incredibly painful and these pills help me to not feel that pain and be able to move"

Shisui looked confused "condition?".

"The main one is one that everyone second family member is subject to. If a main family member dies they can inhabit the body of a second family member and emerge as themselves at the expense of the second family members life".

At this Shisui was visibly angry as a vein pulsated from his forehead "you're a back up body!?!?! What kind of crap is that".

"I know it seems unfair but I only agreed because my mother devolved the same disease as me shortly after I was born. They agreed to heal her if I became a part of the clan and fulfilled my duties. That's why I'm here every family member is required to get a hunters license for ease of travel and information access. Once I succeed at the exams my mother will receive the best treatment paid for by the Uta clan".

"Why didn't they just perform the ritual on your mother as well?"

"I don't know. But regardless I owe them my life and I owe them for offering to save my mother's life so if the time comes I will gladly give my life to them". Sai stated sternly but Shisui wasn't convinced.

"With all do respect you're still a child enhancements or not" he paused in thought for a short moment "alright I've decided to help you and your mother. After this exam I believe I know something, or rather, someone who can heal you both". Sai's eyes went wide at the ex-ninjas claim to be able to help her.

"You... you would really do that for me? For free?"

"No I would never do this for free, but, you've already paid me by saving me and my brother. So the least I can do is help you and your family right?". Sai was speechless as her eyes began to fill with tears "So do me a favor and don't give up your life for anyone ok." Shisui added with a big grin and an outstretched fist but Sai side stepped the gesture and dived headfirst into Shisui for a long tear filled embrace.

"Thank you I... Thank you". Was all Sai could muster through her tears. The young Zoldyck didn't respond but instead wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to stop crying. Once they separated Sai and Shisui said farewell for the night as Sai went off to her room and Shisui went to find his brother.

Shisui looked around until he found Killua right as he behead a hunter exam applicant with his claws.

"Killua... what are you doing". Killua just looked to his brother for a moment with the eyes of a predator. With a flick of his wrist Killua flicked blood at Shisui's eyes to which Shisui blocked with his arm. In less than a second Killua was directly in front of Shisui with his claws inches from his throat. Instinctively Shisui backed away narrowly avoiding the deadly attack.

"What th..." Before he could speak white hair blocked his vision as Killua headbutted him in the face and followed up with a kick aiming for his ribs but colliding with his side block, still sending him into the wall next to him.

_"He would've broken my ribs if I didn't block that. He's not pulling any punches" _Shisui thought to himself as he dodged another deadly strike from his brother.

"Fight me seriously or die!" Killua all but growled in anger at Shisui as he pursued him with a flurry of attacks, some hitting most missing but all damaging.

"You know what, FINE!" Shisui shouted as his patients deteriorated into nothingness. As they traded blows Killua noted his brothers eyes turn red and spin with three commas.

**_"Sharingan"_**

Killua noted that almost immediately he wasn't able to connect anymore strikes and Shisui was able to strike him in quick succession. Killua stopped after receiving a powerful stomach punch.

"Kil stop, I just wanna talk." Shisui tried to reason with Killua but instead of listening to reason Killua rushed his brother again kicking him hard in the chest and launching him out the opposite window. Killua ran up to the window and looked out to catch a right to the jaw by an angry Shisui who was sticking to the side of the blimp. He followed up by grabbing his little brother by the collar and launching him to the top of the blimp and followed him after.

* * *

Sai had just changed into her pajama pants and a white T-shirt, stretching with a yawn she flopped down onto a soft floor mat and closed her eyes to sleep. It didn't take long for her pale eyes to shoot back open as she felt a dark presence. Looking to the corner she saw it, a tall humanoid darkness, a literal standing shadow looking down at her with an eerie smile going ear to ear and a blank face with no eyes. The figure just stood there staring at Sai as she began to sweat and her heartbeat increased as she stifled a breath to which the entity tilted its head, it seemed to be... enjoying this. Finally Sai made a break for the door not bothering to attempt to open it she just broke through it into the hallway and took off down it.

Looking back she noted the monstrosity right behind her resting its chin on her shoulder still giving her that intense grin. Instinctively Sai screamed at the top of her lungs and ran as fast as she could, her heart racing and sweat beading down her face hiding the slight tears of pure terror. If it wasn't enough she was being hunted the other applicants and hunters who noticed her simply didn't care to help. Looking away in boredom or watching in intrigue as she anguished.

* * *

"I'm ending this Kil" Shisui claimed as his eyes went from red to pale keeping the comas and the veins around his eyes strained.

**_"Byakugan"_**. In almost no time Shisui closed the distance between them and began striking Killuas pressure points with his index and middle fingers in quick succession. It didn't take many hits for Killua to drop to a knee.

"Look Kil, I'm sorry, I did lie to you and I shouldn't have. I should have told you about nen and showed you my true power. But I can't change the past and undo my wrongs, what I can do however, is teach you nen". At this Killuas eyes widened as he looked up at his older brother. "What do you say Kil, forgive me yet?" Shisui said with a goofy smile as he extended his hand to his brother.

Killua paused for a moment, then smiled, then took Shisui's hand. "Only if you're cool knowing I'm gonna surpass you soon". The 2 Zoldycks laughed but only for a moment as Shisui caught movement out the corner of his eye. He turned and was horrified to see Sai leaping out of the blimp being pursued by what he could only describe as a literal shadow. Without hesitating he launched a ball and chain at her, wrapping it around her leg and pulling her close as the shadow followed landing behind Shisui and Killua.

"Sai what the hell is that thing!"

"I... I... don't k... know" She responded through a shivering voice and tear stained face.

"What thing? I don't see anything" Killua said clearly confused

"Its an enemy made out of nen, he's invisible to people without it" Shisui responded as he stared him down

"Oh come now Sai I thought we were family. You certainly don't know how to treat your savior". The shadows words didn't match his tone or expression. While his tone was full of condescension his expression was that or glee as his smile never faltered on his otherwise blank face.

"Its quite simple why I'm here really. You made a deal... and it's time to hold up your end". The way he spoke it was obvious that he was getting great pleasure in delivering this news. "Accept it Sai, and just let my brother in". Sai's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, it was time, she had to give up her body to a recently dead member, she had to give up her friends, she had to give up her mom, she had to give up her life... and she wasn't ready.

"I... I... bu... I..." Sai couldn't form a cohesive sentence as her mind was plunged into chaos, everything she knew was gone her only option being death.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die" she repeated over and over mumbling while she gripped her head with all her force in a futile attempt to get her mind under control. Finally she stopped and looked up to the kind hand on her head, locking eyes with Shisui who had a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey relax, I said I'd save you didn't I? He needs your permission so just don't give it to him ok". In that moment Sai relaxed and even smiled slightly.

"Right... thank you Shisui" She responded as she wiped her eyes and looked toward the mysterious Uta "I refuse. no one will be taking my life today." she said proudly to which the shadow frowns.

"That's too bad. See because you already said yes during the ritual". Sai drops to one knee and coughed up blood "Now its gonna hurt". The shadow said his smile returned to his face as he watched Sai drop and Shisui and Killua try to help her.

Sai laid in Shisui's arms as her veins became pronounced and pure red. "Shi... Shisui please... hel... help me please". The 5 year old pleaded with eyes filled with tears of blood, she could hardly speak through the intense pain of her insides liquifing but she managed to plea to a distraught Shisui. His eyes filled with terror, horror, fear, and sadness all at once. Unable to help the young Zoldyck did the only thing he could, he held her close and told her it was all gonna be alright, that soon she won't have to feel this pain and sure enough he saw the light die from her eyes as she drew her last strained breath.

Before he could react a crack appeared in the middle of her forehead and crack it's way down the center of her body. Instinctively both Zoldycks jumped away as a hand erupted from Sai's lifeless chest and out climbed a 6 foot man with an all navy blue Business uit and slicked back black hair that fades to white in the back. reaching into his pocket he pulls out and dawned a pair of reading glasses.

"Thank you Lucien, you can report a successful mission" The new man responded to the shadow now identified as Lucien. Suddenly a spike in nen caused him to turn around to notice the 2 enraged Zoldycks behind him. one he knew as Killua Zoldyck:designated survivor, the other he questioned "who are you boy?".

Shisui was festering with emotion like a storm raging over the sea he could feel them consuming him, encapsulating and drowning him. As his eyes began to bleed his Sharingan evolved into a red sea with a black shuriken. This is the last thing the young Zoldyck remembers as the whites of his eyes and the blood coming from his eyes became a black void and his body was consumed by a black energy taking the shape of a wolf with 3 nen tails.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
